


Tagging Along

by MissKierie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Cheating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Forced Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKierie/pseuds/MissKierie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How would you react if I played with you all day? No matter where you were? I bet you’d like it.” Flowey's eyes are lidded with lust, god damnit, fuck this stupid flower.</p><p>Flowey following and fucking with the reader throughout their busy day in the Underground. It will get progressively naughtier in the following chapters. Will include Sans x Reader eventually. Maybe even Sans x Reader x Flowey ;) I have no idea how long this is going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three to my other two flowey fics, which you can read here:
> 
> part one - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5440073
> 
> part two - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5464826
> 
> Readers gender and genitalia are left to interpretation. Enjoy!

The window in Sans’ room is cracked. Wintery Snowdin air whistling through. Crunch of snow outside. Papyrus humming. Rub the sleep from your eyes as you sit up in bed, letting the sheets fall and pile in your lap. Don’t mind the breeze stiffening your bare nipples. Smile at your snoozing skeleton partner. He looks really cute all bundled up like that. It’s early. He won’t be up for a few more hours. But you have plans.

Throw the linens off, the springs of the bed groaning as you scoot to the edge and stand. Grumble and scratch at your armpit, playing Where’s Waldo with your clothes in Sans’ weird mess. Spot your underwear in the trash tornado. Walk towards it and wait for your moment to grab them. Jump a few times, missing. Shit. Perform a dramatic basketball leap, thrusting your hand into the top of the funnel, snatching them. 

Land with a thud. Familiar chuckling behind you. Oh no. Tense up and spin around, seeing the exact creature you didn’t want to interact with today. It’s Flowey, snaking in the open window, leafs crossed around his stem. A mischievous, lecherous, smug-asshole grin on his face. Fucking. Great.

You snarl, curling your lips over your teeth in an angry scowl. “I thought we agreed that you’d never come here,” you whisper through a clenched jaw. Step into your underwear, pulling them up quickly.

His smirk stretches even further, to an impossible width, eyes traveling from you to a sleeping Sans. “What’s the big deal?” he says loudly and you immediately shush him. Gives you a sideways leer. “I’ve been here a ton of times. Just not when you could see me.” 

Never letting him leave your line of sight, you gather your clothes and put them on as you stomp over to him. Punch your arms through the sleeves of your sweater and reach to close the window, purposefully getting in his personal space. “Not. Here. Get out.” You’re proud at how firm your hushed voice is.

Flowey cackles and stretches up to you, giving you a kiss right on the lips. You lean away and slam your palm into his face, however, you don’t have the strength to push him away more than an inch. “You’re busy today, aren’t you?” he chimes, running his textured tongue across your palm. You blush, but don’t let yourself react further. “How would you react if I played with you all day? No matter where you were? I bet you’d like it.” His eyes are lidded with lust, god damnit, fuck this stupid flower.

Shut the window with a BANG, pinching his thick stem, making him yelp. Cup your hand around his mouth mid-scream, freaking out, Sans can’t wake up, he can’t know he’s here. But the skeleton doesn’t move a bit, still snoring peacefully. 

“Mmmmph!” Flowey screams into your hand before he opens his mouth and bites down on a few of your fingers, clenching hard enough to draw blood. A pained hiss escapes you and you just let your digits sit in his mouth. He sucks on them, lapping up some blood before spitting them out. Smiles again at you, incisors stained red. “You’re in trouble now, (your name).” You gulp audibly, knowing Flowey isn’t one to bluff. Offer an apologetic shrug as you lift the pane of glass.

There’s shuffling on the bed, jerk your head to see Sans rolling over and opening one socket at you. Eyes dart to the window, Flowey’s gone. Blood drips down your wrist onto the floor. The monster looks concerned, eyes widening at your injury. “you ok? what happened?” he asks. The smell of your blood must have woken him. At least, that’s what you hope.

“I slammed my hand in the window,” you lie. Grip your fingers with your other hand to help stop the bleeding. “Did I wake you? Sorry.” Laugh half-heartedly and wipe up the blood from the floor with your socked foot. Avoid eye contact, then heading out the door to clean your wound. Bathroom. Pink water washes down the drain. Compress the gashes with toilet paper. Kitchen, eat some cold noodles with your bare hand. Your injury heals immediately.

Flowey might have threatened you. But you have things to do. Can’t just blow everyone off because of one ornery little plant. How could he get at you without everyone noticing anyway? Whatever. It’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it. 

Tell Sans to break a leg at his stand-up performance tonight and that you’ll see him there. Mention you have a surprise planned for him afterwards. He smirks and makes a dirty joke. You smile back and give him a kiss goodbye. Go through your morning routine. Dress for the day. Pack your bag. Off to your first stop: the Librarby.

A few overdue books you need to renew. The dinosaur attendant makes an offhanded comment about you living literally next door, so returning the books should never be late. You agree with a synthetic giggle, saying you’d read them faster if your skeleton roommates weren’t so distracting. They give you a knowing look and you counter them with a suggestive wink as you head out the door. Pause, noticing the ground around the entrance disturbed. In a familiar way. Flakes of frozen soil around a hollow in the snow. He’s following you.

Next stop: the Ruins. Going to the secluded forest when a determined, ubiquitous creature is stalking you probably isn’t the best idea. But your optimism outweighs your trepidation. There was a huge blizzard last night. The door to the ruins will be snowed in. You trek to the massive wall, shovel in hand. Condensed breath wafting around your face as you take a moment to admire the door. Today might be the day Toriel decides to leave the ruins. Someone has to clear a path or she won’t even be able to open the door. You grasp the wooden handle tightly and start shoveling. 

When you’re about halfway done, Flowey decides to make his presence known. His voice echoes against the mauve wall in front of you, “I don’t understand why you do this every time.” He sounds annoyed.

Smile to yourself and continue working. “That’s because you don’t have a soul,” you reply.

He scoffs, “you naive idiot, she’s never coming out. That old hag is a waste of your time.” Through the hills of snow around you, vines poke out and curl themselves around your boots. You pay no mind. Don’t pause for a second. “Wouldn’t you rather spend time with me?” He’s inching up your calves, constricting your muscles so tightly you let out a hushed whimper. When they reach your upper thighs, they have you trapped so rigidly you can’t move your feet a millimeter. Almost lose your balance, supporting yourself with the shovel.

“Maybe tomorrow,” you dismiss. Find your equilibrium again, twisting your torso to reach the pile of snow to your right. Continue shoveling.

The vines are growing against you, thickening to the size of a massive tree root at the base. Tangle around your crotch, making you gasp silently, squeezing you uncomfortably. Forcing your pants between your butt cheeks. You hate yourself for liking it. They’re icy as they sneak into your jacket, burning the warm skin underneath. Thankfully, your face is so flushed from the cold, your arousal/embarrassment doesn’t show. Just keep shoveling… you’ll be done soon. Don’t react. That’ll just encourage him.

Your bindings are loosening and for a moment you think he must be getting bored. But no, the vines just snap around your body even tighter. You clench your teeth to hold in an exclamation of pain. Flowey laughs, his voice fluctuating. Out of the blue, his head is right next to yours, a tongue guiding across the shell of your ear. “You’re so strong-willed today,” he compliments, breathing directly into you. Keep. Shoveling. “I can’t wait to see you fall apart beneath me.” That gets an audible mewl out of you. He snickers again, shoving his tongue into your ear canal. He pulls and grinds against your groin, tongue trailing down your neck. Moans lewdly into your flesh. DON’T STOP SHOVELING. Plants prodding at your navel, pinching your skin, rubbing and yanking, exploring your body at their leisure.

You’ve managed to shovel the entire area you can reach from your rooted position. When you don’t respond to another harsh genital-squeezing, he heaves out a heavy sigh. “That’s fine. You can be that way.” He cranes around to inspect your face, apparently liking what he sees. Flowey’s face morphs into a hollow smirk, reminding you of a Jack-o-lantern. “I know how excited you are already. And this is just the beginning.” His words are so dramatic, you have to chuckle lightly.

He’s gone just as quickly as he came, vines retreating to the snow, leaving you alone. You reach back to pull out a wedgie, readjusting the rest of the clothing he disheveled. That’s probably enough snow out of the way. She could push it open. Throw the shovel over your shoulder and begin your hike back to Snowdin. Ignore the wet, swollen sensation between your legs. 

Next stop: the lab in Hotland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is an asshole while you try to give Alphys emotional support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! The readers gender and genitalia are left to interpretation. Enjoy!

Carefully step off the boat onto the gravel shore of Hotland. Turn and wave to the Riverperson, they nod back. It always bothered you how the river never evaporated in this heat. Chalk it up to magic, just like every other weird occurrence down here. Notice more disturbed soil. Make your way to the giant rectangle building, heavy winter jacket in hand, large bag flung over your shoulder. The door opens automatically for you. 

“Alphys?” you call out, voice echoing in the large warehouse-like building.

Loud clatter of metal above you. “I’m he-here!,” Alphys responds, leaning over the balcony above to greet you. “C-come on up, (your name). I, um, wasn’t expecting you so soon, sorry.” She pulls her oversized goggles off and up to her forehead, giving you a wary smile.

Walk briskly to the far side of the room, riding the escalator to the top level. The scientist goes back to her work bench to remove her goggles and wipe off some machine oil on a used rag. Plop your belongings next to one of the bookshelves and start to crack your knuckles. “So,” you beam, “ready for some cleaning?” 

Alphys hasn’t been feeling very productive or social lately. You offered to spent time with her, cleaning and helping her get ready for the big get together at MTT Resort. She hesitated, mentioning she didn’t want to trouble you. She accepted when you put your hand on her claws and assured her that her friendship could never be a burden.

“Yeah, I uh… sure!” she responds. You both roll up your sleeves and equip yourselves with sanitation tools, chatting casually as you take the elevator to the first floor of the True Lab. She first insisted on just using magic to clean the entire thing, but you suggested that some good ol’ fashion elbow grease can be therapeutic. 

Try not to let your eyes dwell too long on the golden flowers as you stroll down the hall. Flowey’s probably here right now. Just watching. Waiting for his moment to pounce. The worry and anticipation manifests as sexual energy, traveling right to your groin, and you have to silently curse yourself.

Wanting to clean a room that holds little emotional baggage for the sensitive scientist, the two of you set up in the main socializing room. Vending machines, sterile couches, and various plastic hibiscus’. Ask Alphys if she’d rather dust or sweep. She says dust, picking up the feather duster and waving it around in a Moe fashion. Giggle and snatch the broom, skipping dramatically to the collection of vending machines in the far corner. 

Reach your broom into the space between the wall and machine, opening your mouth to start a conversation with Alphys. “So you know how-!!!” Choke on your own words as a glowing pair of angular eyes appears from behind the machine. A teethy, white smile stretches under the stare, casting enough light for you to be able to see green vines inching up the handle of the broom. Flowey.

“How what?” Alphys asks, absentmindedly cleaning the plants on the other side of the room, completely oblivious to your plight.

Clear your throat, trying to still your quivering hands as you push the bristles towards his face. “How, uh, how much Undyne likes Attack on Titan?”

Without warning, a plethora of vines explode from the dark corner, wrapping around your upper body, pulling you into the tight space between the wall and vending machine. You growl quietly, throwing a sour expression at the incandescent face. “I was thinking of making her a Scouting Legion cosplay,” keep your voice steady and loud despite the vines clenching tightly, tips finding your nipples through your top and yanking. Flowey chuckles lowly at you. “With 3D Maneuver Gear and everything!” 

He brings his face close to yours. Breathes in your ear, “I can smell the need on you. It’s _disgusting_.” Teeth pull aggressively at your lobe.

“We could even have it be functional!!” you bellow, sounding more forceful than you intended, “d-do you think you’d be able to help me make that!?” Struggle to keep your hands around the broom, fighting against him to put the bristles on the floor. Turn and nip at one of his petals. He gasps and quickly headbutts you, but his grip on your body prevents you from reeling back from the blow.

“That’s a great idea!” Alphys replies gleefully. She starts going on about the mechanics and magic she could implement. Can hear this tap tap of her clawed feet getting closer to your corner. Oh no, oh no no no.

The flower leaves your face, craning between your legs and mashing teeth into your crotch. They scrape across your pants, pulling at the seams, bunching fabric around your genitals. “Flowey, stop,” you say in the smallest of whispers. He responds by clamping his jaw around you and it takes every bit of willpower inside you not to scream.

Mouth pulls back, one last nipple pull, then the vines retreat, glowing eyes locking onto you until they disappear behind the machine. Immediately you sweep around the backs of the machines, bringing the dust out at a hurried pace, trying to make it seem like you’ve been cleaning the whole time. Keep your back to her as you focus on calming down. Your body is aflame with desire, face flushed, genitals throbbing. This sucks, this sucks! Fuck that asshole!!

There’s silence for a few minutes. Disturbed only by your panicked sweeping and Alphys’ tapping feet. “… (your name)?” she began. She’s right behind you. 

Pause but don’t look at her, “yeah?” you reply.

She’s shuffling awkwardly on her feet. “Y-you talk to… um, to Asriel sometimes, right?”

Thank fuck she can’t see your face right now, you’re making the most twisted, red-handed expression a human could make. “He wants to be called Flowey,” you correct.

“Could…” she hesitates. Sighs lightly. “Could you tell him I’m s-s-sorry?”

Turn to her. She looks like she’s about to cry. Fiddling with the feather duster nervously, head hung. “I-I’ve spoken to him before b-but… he doesn’t listen to me.” Heartache fills you and you take a step forward to embrace her. She’s visibly shaking, probably doing her best to hold her emotions inside. “I just… want him to know how sorry I am.”

Smile weakly, stroking the spines on her head. “He knows, Alphys. He just… doesn’t care.”

She doesn’t say anything for a few moments. Then she frantically apologizes and you assure her it’s alright.

Decide to take a break from cleaning. Return upstairs and show Alphys a few outfits you brought for her. She goes with the purple dress. You say it compliments her yellow scales. The two of you get distracted talking about anime and relationships until you notice the time. You still have to go grocery shopping in the capital and prep for tonights surprise party at Undyne’s house. Sans loves surprises. Apologize to Alphys and promise you’ll help her clean later. If she wants.

Next stop: Home (the city, not actual home).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE U GO. fucking. months later lol. sorry. it's a short chapter, but it's something. don't expect this to update very regularly, but i will keep writing it.

You thought in the capital, Flowey wouldn’t risk getting caught. You thought you were safe here. He proved you wrong.

The paper bags containing your groceries for Sans’s party spilt around your feet in the secluded alley. A ketchup bottle rolled right next to your foot, the one part of your body Flowey allowed to remain connected to earth. The rest of you was in the tangled mass of his vines, suspended and held against the brick wall. He had teased and sexually tortured you discreetly while you were shopping and as you walked to the direction of Waterfall, but you didn’t respond to any of it. Nothing more than a blush. That made him angry. 

“Are all humans this disgusting?” Flowey asks no one in particular as he presses his face uncomfortably against yours, the vines that forced themselves into your pants beginning to fuck your dripping hole. “You’re drenched,” he hisses.

Don’t say anything, but you can’t help making a strained expression; he’s been teasing all damn day. His appendages feel soooo good as they pull and squeeze and penetrate. But you’re anxious, you’re outside, someone could walk by. You have to get to Undyne’s to start cooking.

His breath is hot and it smells sweet as it blasts across your face, “you don’t deserve this, you know.” You nod in agreement and your eyes roll back as he start thrusting wildly, slamming into your cervix, stretching your tunnel out each time he enters. “What would Smiley Trashbag say if he saw you like this? Desperate and drooling over a fucking _plant_.”

Slurp up the drool that starting trickling out the side of your mouth, you didn’t even notice it. Smile meekly and respond with, “he’d probably say something like, ‘it’s tough to _photosympathize_ with you when you’re cheating on me’.” Sans would, he turns everything into a joke.

Flowey leans away and puts on a weird expression, like he wants to laugh at that but it also infuriates him. He starts his retreat, vines shrinking into the sewer they emerged from, dropping you, and you land on the ketchup bottle and break it. Whine from ketchup and glass entering the sole of your shoe, but you’re SO horny, both hands dive into your undone pants immediately. A vine lashes across your exposed stomach and you have to scream from the sudden and intense pain.

“No you don’t,” Flowey’s voice echoes from the sewer, “don’t touch yourself. Or else I’ll leave marks where they can see.”

Pull your hands out and button up, pussy throbbing, hungry for any stimulation. You whine, about to break down into tears when you hear Batty and Catty say in unison:

“(your name), we like, heard you scream.”  
“yeah, it totally freaked us out, are you okay?”

They’re at the corner leading to the alley, leaning over each other with concerned expressions. God, what would have happened if they caught you? You’re already the talk of the Underground, you don’t need something like that going through the grapevine.

“I think I saw a cat!” you shout in reply. Catty squeals at that and reminds Bratty of the time she saw a cat.

The girls help you gather your groceries and buzz about how excited they are for the party tonight. Offer a forced smile and say you need to hurry to Undyne’s before the ice cream starts to melt. Off to Waterfall, each step reminding you of how wet and needy and swollen you are. Each step accompanied by a barely noticeable tremble of the soil beneath your feet. The tremble of something traveling under it. Or rather, someone.


End file.
